Providence County, Rhode Island
Providence County is a county located in the U.S. state of Rhode Island. As of 2010, the population was 626,667. The center of population of Rhode Island is located in Providence County, in the city of Cranston http://www.census.gov/geo/www/cenpop/statecenters.txt. It is the 97th most populous county in the United States. History Providence County was constituted on June 22, 1703, as the County of Providence Plantations. It consisted of five towns, namely Providence, Warwick, Westerly, Kingstown, and Greenwich and encompassed territory in present-day Kent and Washington counties. Washington County was split off as King's County in 1729, while Kent County was split off in 1750. The town of Cumberland was acquired from Massachusetts and added to Providence County in 1746-47, and the towns of East Providence and Pawtucket were made part of Providence County when the final border with Massachusetts was settled in 1862. County government in Rhode Island was abolished in 1842. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 436 square miles (1,129 km²), of which 413 square miles (1,070 km²) is land and 23 square miles (58 km²) (5.18%) is water. The highest natural point in the county and the state of Rhode Island is Jerimoth Hill at 812 feet (247 m). Sea level is the lowest point. Adjacent Counties *Norfolk County, Massachusetts - northeast *Bristol County, Massachusetts - east *Bristol County, Rhode Island - southeast *Kent County, Rhode Island - south *Windham County, Connecticut - west *Worcester County, Massachusetts - northwest National protected area * Roger Williams National Memorial Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 621,602 people, 239,936 households, and 152,839 families residing in the county. The population density was 1,504 people per square mile (581/km²). There were 253,214 housing units at an average density of 613 per square mile (237/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 78.38% White, 6.55% Black or African American, 0.51% Native American, 2.90% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 8.02% from other races, and 3.58% from two or more races. 13.39% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 19.0% were of Italian, 10.9% Irish, 8.1% French, 7.7% Portuguese, 7.2% French Canadian and 5.8% English ancestry according to Census 2000. 72.7% spoke English, 13.4% Spanish, 4.9% Portuguese, 2.5% French and 1.6% Italian as their first language. There were 239,936 households out of which 30.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.50% were married couples living together, 14.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.30% were non-families. 29.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.11. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.00% under the age of 18, 11.10% from 18 to 24, 29.80% from 25 to 44, 20.50% from 45 to 64, and 14.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 91.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,950, and the median income for a family was $46,694. Males had a median income of $35,336 versus $26,322 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,255. About 11.90% of families and 15.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.30% of those under age 18 and 12.70% of those age 65 or over. Providence County is 71% Catholic, making it among the most Catholic counties in the country.Adherents.com: Catholics Cities, towns, and villages Villages are census division, but have no separate corporate existence from the towns they are in. *Burrillville **''Harrisville (a village of Burrillville)'' **''Pascoag (a village of Burrillville)'' *Central Falls *Cranston *Cumberland **''Cumberland Hill (a village of Cumberland)'' **''Valley Falls (a village split between Cumberland and Lincoln)'' *East Providence *Foster *Glocester *Johnston *Lincoln **''Manville (a village of Lincoln)'' **''Albion (a village of Lincoln)'' **''Quinnville (a village of Lincoln)'' **''Lonsdale (a village of Lincoln)'' **''Saylesville (a village of Lincoln)'' **''Lime Rock (a village of Lincoln)'' *North Providence *North Smithfield **''Branch Village (a village of North Smithfield)'' **''Forestdale (a village of North Smithfield)'' **''Primrose (a village of North Smithfield)'' **''Slatersville (a village of North Smithfield)'' **''Union Village (a village of North Smithfield)'' **''Waterford (a village of North Smithfield)'' *Pawtucket *Providence *Scituate *Smithfield **''Greenville (a village of Smithfield)'' *Woonsocket Trivia The fictional town of Quahog, Rhode Island from the show Family Guy is located in Providence County. See also *List of Registered Historic Places in Providence County, Rhode Island References External links * National Register of Historic Places listing for Providence Co., Rhode Island Category:Providence County, Rhode Island Category:Counties of Rhode Island Category:Established in 1703